Amethyst Prison 2 Escape
by Cuppycakegirlxx
Summary: It'sbeen a monthsince Sam was trapped and Danny's dying inside.Sam'sslowlylosing her mind and an evil, magalomaniac ghost is trying to destroy the world
1. Trapped Alone

**Sorry if I took so long writing this, been busy with school, life, parents e.t.c. So here's the sequel to Amethyst Prison. My brother said the ending of the last story was kind of depressing so instead of making it a trilogy I'll just make it two stories.**

**Thx for all the awesome reviews! **

**Danny: Say you don't own DP**

**Me: I don't own DP, Butch I-forget-his-last-name does, sorry**

**Trapped Alone**

It had been a month since the eclipse, a month since the ghost had escaped. And a whole month since Sam had been taken from him.

He wore the gem around his wrist now, he refused to take it off. It was all he had of her and he derived some pleasure from the fact that she was still around. Still, the funeral her parents had held had reopened the wound. He watched the dark mahogany casket being lowered down into the ground. He could imagine her inside, never being able to say he loved her again. Or kiss her and talk with her. It was like she was dead. And the thought ripped his heart to pieces.

Sam watched events play out in front of her. The gem did allow her to see into the world and even though she couldn't talk to them, it was some comfort that she could see them.

She couldn't bear Danny's pain. She'd just been trying to save her own cousin. Now look where she was. Had it been worth it? She stared out the window. It floated in front of her like a mirage. She touched it. It felt like glass, cold and smooth, like a mirror. The gem was more like a portal to another dimension that was somehow inside of it. As confusing as that sounded it was true. It was dark but for the light from the mirror. She wondered how she would eat but soon realized that the gem put her body in a sort of limbo. Not a halfa, but she no longer aged or needed food or water. She would just go through eternity in here.

And she'd never said she loved him.

Danny twisted the gem absently. It was the same colour as Sam's eyes, those beautiful amethyst eyes. Tucker and Dionne sat across from him at the dinner the Manson's had invited them to. They hadn't really wanted to invite the Fenton, but seeing as Danny was her best friend and he was taking it hard. Dionne had clammed up since that night. She barely spoke to anyone. She had grown pale and gaunt and her eyes lost their usual mischievous glimmer.

Tucker watched her poke at the meal they'd been served. Chicken dumplings and sticky rice, Sam used to love Chinese. Normally he would have been all over the dumplings, but today it just didn't feel right.

"Sam used to love sticky rice," Mrs. Manson moved the rice around on her plate. Tears sprang to her eyes. Her husband moved to comfort her. Maddie Fenton cleared her throat.

"We're so sorry Mrs. Manson." She offered. Pamela Manson nodded, too choked up to say anything. Dionne stood up and walked out of the dining room. Danny did the same.

Dionne couldn't help feeling like the whole thing was her fault. It was her necklace, she shouldn't have bought it from a ghost off the streets. Now look what had happened. She leaned her head against the cool marble wall of her bathroom and wept silently. Her parents had tried to make her leave but she'd refused. When they'd insisted, telling her she'd been around too many unhealthy influences, she'd cracked and screamed at them. She let all the grief and anger that had been building up inside her out and told her parents exactly what she thought of their parenting skills. Then she'd stormed off. That had been almost two weeks ago and her parents had flown home.

Danny stood outside the house and rubbed the gem with his thumb. Sam was in there somewhere, and he would do anything to get her out. And when he did, he would make sure the ghost that used to be in there, never even wanted to come out.

Kuro smirked evilly at the image of the Fenton boy from the portal. He waved his hand over the picture and watched it dissipate. Ah young love, they say it never lasts, but it's painful all the same. He had no time to think about that now, he needed to find the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage. Last he'd heard, they'd been stolen by some halfa named Vlad Masters. He smiled a maniacal smile and rose into the air. He'd get those items even if it killed him.

Or, more likely, Vlad.

Sam wondered if, without the mirror, she'd forget everyone she loved. She might forget D's laugh, or Tucker's bad singing (something she never thought she'd miss) or, more importantly, Danny. She couldn't bear to forget a single detail about him. The way he smiled, the way he laughed, the way he looked flying over the city in Phantom mode with the sun shining on him. She knew if he didn't have the mirror, she'd go insane with loneliness. She was already slowly losing her mind. She kept hearing voices in her head.

_**He's not coming, you're going to be trapped in here forever**_

_**There's no escape**_

_**Give up hope Samantha**_

_**No way out**_

The voices plagued her continuously. She covered her ears, but they repeated themselves over and over, malicious voices, like snakes. She curled up on the cold floor and cried herself to sleep.

Dionne flipped through the book. Tucker had told her she could have it. She skipped the part on spells and flipped to the part that gave examples on ghosts that had been trapped. Not that many. Only one had been imprisoned in an amethyst, Kuro. He was the most powerful ghost after Pariah Dark. He'd tried to steal the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage and had been trapped in the amethyst for thousands of years.

She sighed and stared out the window. Her neck felt s bit bare without the pendant. She felt so tired, so sleepy. She'd stopped eating properly since that night. She could feel the sharp slant of her cheekbones through her skin. She spent almost all her time reading and searching every book on ghosts she could find. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. It was later than she thought, she stared out her window. She remembered the conversation she and Sam had had on this same window seat. It seemed so long ago.

Danny lay on his bed. It was an odd habit he had every night to actually talk to the pendant. He wasn't sure if she could hear him, but he continued. He stroked the smooth facets that reflected the light of his bedside lamp.

"Sam, I'm sorry, but I don't know if you heard it before, but I love you." He smiled a bit, remembering the way her cheeks would flush a lovely pink hue if he'd said it out loud to her. He crawled under his sheets and fell into an uneasy asleep.

Sam stared at the mirror suspiciously, it was glowing silver but the light didn't seem dangerous. Still, considering her current position she was still very wary. She reached out hesitantly and touched it. Her hand went through. She yanked it out and peered at the mirror. A picture began to form, one of Danny tossing and turning n his sleep. He was screaming, she had no idea what kind of demons were plaguing him, but she could not let him suffer.

"DANNY!" She plunged into the mirror.


	2. Dreaming

**My friend told me that if this story ended sadly she'd hunt me down and shoot me (her dad's a policeman). So I guess I'd better make the whole thing end happily :p**

**I don't own DP, I don't know why we even bother saying that, it's obvious isn't it? Butch Hartman (found out his name, yay!) is the one responsible for the awesomeness that is DP. **

**Dreaming**

Danny found himself in eternal blackness. It was oppressive and crushing. He felt a wave of panic sweep over him. Then he noticed a ghostly figure in front of him. A familiar looking figure.

"Sam?" The girl turned and her face lit up. She reached out for him, but being on two different planes of reality, her hand fizzled out before she touched him. It flickered back when she pulled it away. She was there yet not there, she looked insubstantial.

"Sam…" he took her in. Her hair had grown longer and had fallen out of its usual half ponytail and now almost reached the small of her back. Her clothes looked the same but her eyes had this wide eyed look of fear in them.

"Danny…I…" she covered her face with her hands. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Sam, don't do that," he could see she was scared, but he wasn't sure why. She peered out at him from between her fingers. Despite the look in her eyes, they were still the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen.

She couldn't believe she was seeing him, he was here. She'd reached out for him, wanting so much to touch him, to make sure he was real and not her mind conjuring up images. She remembered that magical things became stronger on full moons. She tried to remember if it was a full moon, but she couldn't. She couldn't even remember much about the outside world. She had to tell him. This could be a once every thousand years thing. She couldn't stay in here and have him go through life thinking she didn't love him back.

"Danny, I want to tell you something…" Sam fingered her hair nervously. Even though he'd said it first, it still took a lot of courage to admit to him. "I…I love you too." His face twisted in pain, he wanted so badly to haul her into his arms and kiss her. But whenever he came close, she fizzled out of existence.

"I'm so sorry…" he heard her sob before she was sucked back into the darkness. He started running after her but the darkness enveloped him. Danny opened his eyes and woke up in his bed in cold sweat. His breath came in pants. He frowned and rubbed the back of his head. Was it just him, or did the crystal seem to be glowing faintly? The glow faded until the gem shone naturally in the morning sun streaming through his window. He covered his face, when would the nightmares stop?

Sam stared at the mirror. It had long since ceased glowing, but it still floated there and she wasn't sure whether to kiss it or run screaming from it. Anyway, there was no way out, where would she run too anyway?

Had that really been Danny? Or a figment of her imagination? She remembered the phantom tingle she'd experienced when her hand had disappeared. He looked older even though it had only been a month. His eyes had dark bags under them and he looked permanently exhausted. Even with all that he was still incredibly handsome. She touched her lips gently, remembering when he'd kissed her.

Danny knocked on Dionne's door. The girl pulled open the previously locked door a crack. "I need your help." He said. She nodded. "It's about Sam." She opened the door fully and let him in. Danny took in the mess that her room had become. It used to be bare with a few sketches pasted on the walls, but now it was covered in books of all sizes and shapes. Numerous papers littered the floor.

"I had a dream about her last night." He told her, sitting on her desk chair. "But whenever I tried to touch her, she disappeared." Dionne stared at him silently.

"You aren't bound together, but the gem's magical properties allow you to see and talk to each other via your subconscious." She picked up a piece of paper and settled herself on the window seat. It had become her favourite spot. "She disappeared when you reached for her because you are not existing on the same plane of reality now, she is there, you are here."

"You sound like a fortune teller or something."He remarked. She shrugged.

"I've been reading every book I can find on magic and ghosts." She gestured at the piles of book on her desk and floor.

"So you can find a way to get her out?"

"Yeah." They sat like that quietly for a while, the silence broken by the sudden patter of rain droplets hitting the roof and window.

"It's like she's gone isn't it?" Dionne stared out her window. Danny nodded silently. No one could understand what he was going through except her. They'd both lost someone very dear to them but Danny knew in his heart that no one would ever replace Sam. So maybe Dionne couldn't understand.

Dionne pulled out a picture. It was from the amusement park they went to. She and Sam had squeezed into a picture booth and had taken shots of themselves doing random poses. Sam was laughing loudly and Dionne was tossing popcorn at her. Danny studied the picture, taking in everything.

"Thanks Dionne." He smiled at her before walking out and closing her door slowly. He didn't see the single tear that traced its way down her face and dripped onto the photograph.

Sam thought, was it true? So she could appear to Danny? Why hadn't she noticed that before? It was probably because she spent the first month crying herself to sleep every night to notice the mirror glowing.

It had been Danny, the thought made her feel lighter, happier. The voices could not plague her now though they hissed angrily at her, she pushed them to the farthest recesses of her mind. She wondered if she'd ever get out of here. She was fast forgetting how her other senses worked, there was nothing to smell, nothing to taste and nothing to feel but the hard floor surface beneath her bare feet. She wasn't even sure how it felt to be hot or cold.

_You're going insane_

I know that

_Just pointing it out_

That's so unhelpful

_You know it's considered a sign of madness to talk to yourself_

Gee, thanks for the tip

Having no one else to talk to made her carry out conversations with herself out loud and in her mind. She had to, or she might forget how to talk or think. At least she knew there was still a way to talk to him, even if she did have to wait another whole month.

Tucker paused at the front door of the Manson's. He hadn't spoken to Dionne in a while but he'd gotten worried about her. She was becoming eerily skinny and pale. He knocked on the door and was greeted by Mrs. Manson.

"Um, hey Mrs. Manson, is Dionne home?"

"Yes, she's in her room," she held the door open so he could come in. He walked up the stairs of the house and came to Dionne's room. He could hear papers shuffling and the occasional thump of a book being shut.

"Um, Dionne?" He knocked. The shuffling stopped. The lock clicked and she peered out at him.

"Hey Tucker," she looked like a ghost. Her eyes were a pale lifeless blue. His chest clenched.

"Can I come in?" She shrugged and opened the door wider. He stepped in slowly, ignoring the state of her room. She kicked a few papers out of the way. He sat on her bed while she took the window seat. He took a minute to study her. She had lost a lot of weight, her cheekbones were sharp and her eyes had this haunted faraway look in them.

"Any reason you stopped by?" She arched an eyebrow. She was in a mood, she didn't want to be rude, but today was one of those days when she sank into serious and morose depression.

"You look terrible." He said bluntly. Normally he would falter, stutter or try a cheesy pick up line but he didn't. He wasn't even sure exactly what prompted him to say that. She shrugged and turned away. "You need to eat." He pulled out a bar of chocolate and saw her eyes light up, then dull.

"Thanks _mom_," she sneered but she was still staring at it. He waved the packet temptingly in front of her nose. Her eyes followed it. "I should hurt you." He continued swinging it in front of her eyes like she was a bull. She scowled and snatched it from him, allowing a tiny smile to peek through. He caught it and smiled. She ripped it open and practically inhaled the contents. He watched with an amused smirk, when was the last time she'd eaten? He frowned.

"Thanks," she tossed the packet into the dustbin. "Um, why are you here?"

"I got worried about you, you haven't left the house in ages."

"Aw, sweet!" She teased and watched him flush. She twisted her hair in her hand. She hadn't bothered drying it properly that morning and it hung down her back in a long wet cascade that lit up in the morning sun. Tucker let his eyes roam from the top of her golden hair to the tips of her navy painted nails.

"So, what've you been up to?" He asked to cover up his perusal. She waved at the books that littered her room.

"Um, reading, researching," she picked up a notebook.

"All this time, that sounds nerdy." He smiled lightly.

"It's not nerdy if it was to save someone." She said in a quiet voice. He was quiet for a while.

"We'll get her out, it'll be okay." He reached out hesitantly and touched her hand. Without thinking, she grabbed his without looking up.

"I'm not going to cry." She said to no one in particular, "I've spent too much time crying." Tucker kept quiet and they stayed that way, him holding her hands and her with her head down.

**Need help, give me an idea for a battle scene between Kuro and Vlad. I could ask my brother since he is a master of all things violence related, but we had a fight and aren't really talking :p **

**Help plsssss! Also, pls review plsssssssssssssssssssssssssss! Thx!**


	3. If You Can't Beat 'Em

**I DO NOT OWN DP x as many pages as this story is, it's annoying having to keep typing that. Why do we bother, it's already obvious we know that, we only need to see on TV when they write 'Written by Butch Hartman' not 'Written by MusicAngel' WHY DO WE BOTHER? Besides, what are they going to do, hunt me down and put me in jail? I live far far away cops, faaaar faaaar away…**

**Wow where did that weirdness come from? I think I've gone hyper on candy, had a candy feast with my BFF and the sugar is giving me a serious sugar rush.**

**Okay enough of my randomness**

**If You Can't Beat 'Em**

**Erm sorry, I cant do battle scenes, if I figure out a good wayto do this I'll let u know okay?**

**=)=)=)=)=)**


	4. Voices In My Head

**Yesterday I met twins that were born on my birthday which was kind of cool so that makes four people I know that are my age and are born on my birthday (August 7 in case you wanna know so that makes like 2000 people who know my bday =)).**

**Before we get to the story, quick question: who is finer Diggy or Lil Twist? My BFF were arguing about it on bbm so solve it for us! Thx!**

**Now, for the moment you've all been waiting for since enduring my utter randomness, THE NEXT CHAPTER! *clapping and cheers***

**Evil voice is bold italics, good voice is just italics **

**Voices in My Head**

"Where's your creepy girlfriend Fentonia?" Dash sneered in Danny's face. Danny scowled at the way he referred to Sam.

"She's gone." He said curtly. Dash laughed and Danny's eyes flashed an angry green.

"Gone where, back to California with her equally creepy cousin?" He was clearly not over being trapped in a locker.

"No, she's just…gone." Danny stood and walked out of the cafeteria. It would take a while for Dash's Neanderthal like brain to fully process his sentence, but he didn't feel like hanging around to wait.

He'd become socially withdrawn but it seemed the more he withdrew from life, the more people flocked to him. He used to be invisible, or Dash's daily punching bag, but now he was popular even though he couldn't have cared less. His mysterious brooding disposition made him a sort of enigma and girls that previously ignored him, flocked to him. But he was indifferent to their charms. Every girl he saw he compared to Sam. He missed her, her absence from his life was driving him insane. Only love and hope that he might see her again kept him from losing himself.

"Hi Denny," Paulina stopped him on his way to his locker. His eyes flickered with irritation. She fluttered her eyelashes at him, unaware of his expression.

"Danny." He corrected and tried to go around her but she moved to block him.

"Whatever, look, the Spring Formal is coming up and figured you'd like to take me." He bristled at her proud assumption. He wasn't sure what he'd ever seen in her, she was all Sam had said she was and more. A shallow, egoistical airhead.

"Sorry Paulina, I don't think so." He sidestepped her quickly and continued down the hall, ignoring the total look of shock on her face.

"What, you're saying no to me, how could someone like you say no to someone as beautiful as me?" Her beautiful face was twisted in anger.

"Simple," he walked back to her and glared into her eyes, "no." Her eyes were wide with disbelief. Had she never been turned down by a guy? Then he turned and continued down the hall.

"It's not my fault your girlfriend is dead, get over it!" Danny closed his eyes when her words hit him. He held himself back though his eyes were now threatening to turn a violent shade of red. If it had been Dash, he would have stormed back and beat Dash within an inch of his pathetic life. But he held himself back and struggled against the onslaught of anger and sadness building up inside him. So he detoured from his locker and hid in the bathroom and went ghost and flew off.

Sam examined the mirror. Sometimes it would show images of what was happening now, and then it would display memories from her life. She watched the memories play on the mirror and smiled faintly. She laughed at the time when she, Danny and Tucker were five and she and Danny buried Tucker neck deep in sand at the beach and forgot about him for half an hour when he started crying that he was hungry.

How many days had it been since she'd seen Danny? Four maybe five, she was unsure how time passed here. Her body was suspended in time, she did not age, but she noticed her hair would suddenly grow five inches in seconds and she'd developed a white streak. Her hair was now waist length and she'd plaited it in a long thick braid. She fingered the pale white strand that now matched Danny's hair when he was in ghost form. The thought made her sigh longingly.

_**You are unsure how long you've been in here, how do you know he is not dead?**_

Danny isn't dead, the mirror would tell me

_**The mirror doesn't show everything, only fragments**_

I would know

_**You can't be sure**_

SHUT UP!

The voices, or voice, were back. They had joined into one dark voice that seemed hell bent on tearing away at any hope she might have. It was evil, manipulative, malicious and cruel. And it plagued her like someone scratching a blackboard with their fingernails in her head.

_The mirror may show fragments but it shows important pieces, you would know_

How would I know?

_Love is a strange thing, it is the most powerful binder even without magic_

That sounds incredibly sappy

_Well it is, do you want to know about this or not?_

Okay, fine sorry

_Good, anyway, in here, things like your emotions become real, that dark voice was formed from your doubts and fears, I was born from your hope, love and courage_

So, it's my fault it exists

_Basically, yes_

Thanks, I feel all better

There was a new voice, it countered the Dark Voice. It encouraged her and strengthened her. Maybe it was just her, but the Dark Voice sounded a lot like a bigger, cattier Paulina while the Light Voice sounded like D.

_**Don't bother listening to the other voice, you're never gonna get out of here**_

You don't know that

_**How do you know? **_It seemed to sneer at her. She smiled slightly.

I made you and what I don't know, you definitely don't know

The voice was silent for a while, then it picked at another sore spot.

_**I bet he's forgotten all about you**_

He hasn't

_**The boy is fine, he's built and good looking, how long before Paulina or Valerie or some other girl gets him**_

He loves me…I love him

_**Out of sight out of mind, face it, you're no more than a memory now**_

As long as he doesn't forget me…besides, Danny's not like that

_**All guys are like that when it comes to you, remember Elliot? **_A flashback of the gorgeous fake Hungarian boy flashes in her mind.

I didn't know him, I know Danny

_**That didn't stop him from drooling over Paaaauuuuuliiiiiiinaaaaaa **_the voice drags out her name in an almost perfect imitation of Danny's lovesick voice. Sam covered her ears with her hands and squeezed her eyes shut.

I hate you

_**I am you, or part of you, do you hate yourself?**_

No, but I hate the part that created you


	5. Visitation

**I have nothing to say right now. Have a headache and I still need to study for a history and math test tomorrow .Wrote this during my break so no flames if it isn't all that good. Sorry it's short, brain capacity exhausted, 70% focused on trigonometry and 30% on WWI.**

**Visitation**

Dionne felt a cold breeze pass over her. She shivered and drew her covers over her shoulders. Another sliver of cold air brushed her face and she moaned.

"Danny, it's too late, can't it wait 'til morning?" A voice that was all too familiar answered back.

"No, actually it can't." her eyes flew open and she came fac to face with the ghost that had haunted her dreams for years.

"Hi," he grinned maniacally, "remember me?" She opened her mouth to scream but it was cut off by the sudden cold feeling of loss that comes when a ghost plunges itself into you and possesses your body.

Kuro stretched and examined the body of his previous host. She had grown skinnier and weaker. He frowned with disgust, he'd have preferred the young dark boy but he had left. She would have to do until the ghost boy came back. He flew to Danny's home.

Danny studied the crystal in the light of the waxing moon. He should probably have gone home, it was past midnight, yet he didn't want to go home just yet. His parents were used to his late night disappearances and jaunts and they had chalked it up to depression due to experiencing loss. He sat on the swing and studied the sand pit where they'd first met. He remembered the tough girl with her short black hair in pigtails and a fierce don't-mess-with-me look in her purple eyes. He sighed and floated back to the house. He phased through the wall and landed on his bed.

Dionne stood at his door. He nearly collapsed from the shock, what exactly was she doing here anyway, it was really late, almost one in the morning. Maybe she'd discovered a way to save Sam? His heart beat faster; he didn't want to build up his hopes to have them dashed. The telltale breath of pale blue air alerted him that a ghost was in the vicinity. He tensed but Dionne still stood there, motionless. Her mysterious silence was unnerving. And her blank yet somehow focused smile made him a bit wary.

"Um, Dionne, are you okay?"

"Fine Danny," her voice had a strange quality to it. Almost as if two people were speaking at the same time. He frowned.

"Are you sure, what are you doing here anyway?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She smiled, now her voice was in an uncharacteristic singsong tone. "I'm here for you." She moved closer. Danny instinctively backed away. Something was definitely wrong with her.

"Um, Dionne, maybe you should go home now," he floated to the roof of his room to avoid her advances. She stood below him with a strangely annoyed expression.

"Enough of this, surrender ghost boy!" A loud voice erupted from Dionne and bolts of ectoplasmic energy shot from her fingers. He ducked and was about to retaliate when the ghost inside her laughed.

"Ha, you won't shoot." Dionne smirked.

"Oh yeah, and why not?" A ball of ectoplasmic energy already forming on his fist.

"Because she's you're friend and the cousin of your girlfriend now currently occupying my prison!"

Danny's rage bubbled, he wanted nothing more than to destroy the ghost, take out all his fury, hurt and hatred out on the ghost that had take the love of his life from him and still stood laughing at him.

But he couldn't, as much as he wanted to he couldn't hurt Dionne. For Sam's sake he couldn't risk hurting her.

"What do you want?" Danny spoke through clenched teeth.

"What I said before, I need your body to take over this planet."

"You're insane."

"That's what everyone says, it's not such a bad name once you get used to it."

"I'm not helping you." The ghost sighed and Dionne's eyes glinted.

"Let me put it this way: either you help me, or your friend," Dionne sauntered up to his bedroom window, "learns to fly." Dionne climbed the window and stood at the edge.

"Why?" Danny choked out. He now truly knew the meaning of the saying 'being stuck between a rock and a hard place. Refuse and save the world, or comply and save Dionne? Dionne lifted a foot as the ghost contemplated his question.

"The usual, revenge, world dominance, megalomania," she waved her leg in the air outside his window. It was a long way down.

"I…can't." The ghost's voice hardened.

"It's really not your decision." Danny felt a huge blow to the back of his head. His room spun and dark spots swam before his eyes, clouding his vision. The world dulled and then went black.

Kuro studied the limp form of the ghost boy as he transformed back to human form. He glided out of the girl and watched her crumple to the ground with exhaustion. He grabbed Danny by the scruff of his neck.

"Take the girl." He ordered. Vlad floated out from the shadows. He still wore the scars from his battle with Kuro and the dull look that is usually seen on servants when they come before their masters. He tossed the girl over his shoulder.

"And they said you'd give me trouble." Kuro smirked at the compliant look on Vlad's face. How low the mighty have fallen. He grinned; exposing razor sharp two ghosts disappeared into the sky carrying their cargo.


End file.
